Illusion in the Night
by DD Agent
Summary: The year is 2286, and the ISA is preparing for its 25th anniversary. Samantha Cole goes to Minbar on a family errand, but gets embroiled in the start of a vicious war. Things get more complicated when John Sheridan arrives to help. J/D; I/M; OC/DS. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusion in the Night by DD Agent**

Well…this came to me in the early part of this year, and it seems to have been put off since then. This is a longer, more epic B5 fic but I warn you now that I'm terrible for regular updating on my other longer fics. However, this is my favourite fandom so hopefully things should be better here.

Spoilers: Entire Babylon 5 arc, specially 'Sleeping in Light'.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. My new plan involves bribing JMS with some sort of confectionary. Or shoes. As you can I see, I'm not an evil genius. Lets hope I'm a better writer.

Hope you enjoy, and reviews are like confectionary, but unfortunately not the sort I intend to bribe in order to get my hands on the B5 characters.

X

_The year is 2286, and the universe is very different to the one John Sheridan left behind. Earth has a new President who is determined to raise Humans to the high reaches of the stars. The Grey Council are permanently separated from their people and have grown to loathe the Interstellar Alliance and its influence._

_The Interstellar Alliance is in the midst of celebrations, but their grieving President is distracted by the changes on the wind. Her son David is trying to escape Minbar on every opportunity, and Susan Ivanova is remembering Marcus as the anniversary of his 'death' arrives. _

_Change is coming, and it is a time to remember the phrase 'All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again'…_

Samantha Cole stared out of the transport window, looking into space as they made their descent. A Centauri was asleep next to her, his snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Sighing slowly, Samantha traced a cross on the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will soon be approaching Yeodor, Minbar. If you could tighten your belts and place any items in an upright position we can continue on to our destination safely."

She slipped the folder out of her bag again, and opened it up. Inside was a picture of her cousin, and the details about his cryogenic suspension. Samantha looked at the photo of Marcus Cole, her older cousin. He was very handsome, he had the same thick black hair that Samantha had, but instead of the bright green eyes that he must have inherited from his father, she had deep brown.

At the back of the folder was an invitation to the twenty fifth anniversary of the beginning of the Interstellar Alliance. The year was 2286, and Samantha was nearing her twenty fourth year. She hadn't been old enough to witness the civil war on Earth, or the Shadow war. Samantha had never met her cousin; he had 'died' before she was born. But her mother had and that was why she was travelling to Minbar.

Light turbulence started, and Samantha began to breathe in deeply. She hated flying, detested the feeling of having someone else other than her in control. Back on Earth, she tried to walk everywhere, and if that didn't work she would drive herself. Closing her eyes, she could see her mother's face.

"Samantha."

Her eyes flickered open to the sound of her name, but there was no one around. The Centauri beside her was still sleeping, and no one else was looking at her. Sitting back in her chair, it wasn't long before they had arrived safely at their destination. Samantha couldn't get off the transport quick enough, even bumping into a few Minbari religious caste as she ran as fast as she could.

Everyone was here for the celebration, or to research the mystery of Sheridan's disappearance. Samantha couldn't care less. Although she had tried to block out her father, his opinions on Sheridan had bled through. Nevertheless, she was here now on the home world of the Minbari and the centre of the Interstellar Alliance. She glanced around the customs area, and caught sight of her guide.

Eric Baker was a weedy Human who had thickset glasses and a mop of brown hair that seemed untameable. But he waved to Samantha in earnest, and for all intents and purposes he was the man who was going to help her survive the next few days.

"Samantha Cole?" Eric asked, and she gave a curt nod. "Its wonderful to see you. My notification said you were going to arrive an hour earlier."

"Problems on the Earth side, I apologise. They're not too happy about people going to Minbar. Seems that they think the ISA is interfering with Earth policy or something."

"Ah well, governments, what are you going to do huh? They didn't actually tell me what you were doing here…"

"I need to talk to the former General Ivanova. She has papers regarding my cousin, Marcus Cole. As the last living member of his family, legally they belong to me. That is all Mr Baker."

Eric stared at Samantha for a moment, taking in her appearance. While he had opted to wear Minbari style clothing as he studied their culture, Samantha had gone for typical 'Earther' clothing. Dark black jeans and a plain white t-shirt with large sunglasses was the appearance of an outsider, something that Eric believed Samantha wanted. She was certainly rude. She saw a signpost for the transports to Tuzanor, and she went off at a fast pace. Eric had a hard job catching up with her.

They made it onto the ship, and Samantha stared out the window, taking in the Minbari landscape as she did. Eric watched her, and she didn't even flinch as he openly stared. She was paying him a lot of money to help her through the circus that was Minbar in the present climate. In nine days, the whole galaxy would celebrate the twenty fifth anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance and everyone was rushing to Minbar to be part of it. Feeling a slight movement in his bowels, he went to find the nearest toilet leaving Samantha alone.

She hadn't noticed that he had gone until she had turned away from the window and back into the transport. Minbar looked stunning from what she could see. She wished she had time to see it, but she was here on business only. If everything went like it was supposed to, she would be in and out of Minbar in three days. The invitation was just a precaution.

"Beautiful."

Samantha turned around to see a handsome man next to her, eyes sparkling and a strong chin. He was wearing the uniform of the Rangers, and was staring directly at her.

"The ice caps are spectacular. It must be lovely to actually live here," Samantha pointed to the broach he was wearing, and he fingered it slowly before turning his eyes back to her.

"I grew up here, and the scenery is breathtaking. But it wasn't the scenery that I was calling beautiful," he replied, giving her a killer smile. Samantha chuckled, before raising her hand and showing off the small engagement ring on her finger. Her fiancé was back on Earth, awaiting her call as soon as she knew whether Susan Ivanova was going to cooperate or not.

"I grew up on Earth, sheltered from anything and everything. It comes as such a shock when things break apart," Samantha said gently, and she saw her own pain reflected in the man's eyes next to her. Just as she was about to explain, Eric returned from his seat and the man put his hood up.

"We're nearly at Tuzanor. Not long to go now!"

X

Eric had noticed that Samantha had been in a good mood since they had been on the transport, although he did not know why. The city was quiet, as the bulk of the celebrations were happening in Yeodor to protect the hallowed ground. A worker caste Minbari came up to the pair, and handed Samantha an Earth rose. He explained that a young man in a Ranger uniform handed it to him to give to her.

They walked slowly towards the Ranger compound, Eric explaining about the history of the city and Samantha smelled the rose occasionally. For the first time in two weeks, she felt truly calm.

"They have a saying, the Minbari. _To dream in the City of Sorrows…"_

_"…_Is _to dream_ of a better future." Samantha turned around and faced an empty courtyard. There was no one there, but she could have sworn she heard the voice that had called her name on the transport to Minbar. She shook her head gently; the past two weeks had made her fragile inside even if she didn't show it on the outside.

"Miss Cole? We're going to be late for your appointment with Ranger One."

Samantha and Eric made it to the compound in plenty of time, and were seated outside Ranger One's office. They only waited a short time before Samantha was called in to see Susan Ivanova. She entered the office tentatively, not sure what to expect. She found a tired looking woman in a Rangers uniform, but her eyes were full of fire. The former General gestured for her to take a seat while she found Samantha's file.

"So Miss…Cole," Ivanova seemed a little unnerved by her surname. "What can I do for you?"

Samantha took a deep breath and began. "While you were stationed on Babylon 5 as Commander, you worked with a Ranger called Marcus Cole. I don't know if he mentioned my side of the family at all, probably not considering that his father and my mother were estranged. I'm his cousin, and now his only living relative. I would appreciate if we could discuss signing over custody of my cousin's cryogenic tube to my care."

Ivanova looked at Samantha for a long minute before turning back to the file. She had handed DNA testing and proof of identity just in case there was any question that she was Marcus' cousin. Samantha had also included a request in writing from her solicitor just to make sure that there wasn't any confusion.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Samantha was annoyed at this woman's blatant dismissal, but she decided not to give up. "Ranger One, Marcus is _my _cousin."

"Well he was my…that isn't the issue. The issue here is that I have had papers relating to Marcus Cole for over twenty years now, twenty-five in fact, and no one from his family has _bothered_ to claim him until now. So I'm sorry Miss Cole, but the answer is no."

She was about to argue the point when the door to her office was opened and in stepped the man from the transport. He looked more handsome in the dimming sunlight of Tuzanor, and Samantha felt her anger lessening at the sight of him. The rose she had assumed he had given her was safely in her pocket.

"Ranger One, Mother needs to speak to you right away," he replied, his eyes finally meeting Samantha's and giving her a look of confusion as to why she was there.

"I'll be right there David. As for you Miss Cole, get the hell out of my office," She growled, before storming out of the small room. David gave her a dispassionate look before following suit, leaving Samantha to collapse in a dishevelled heap in the chair.

X

"So you're giving up?" asked Eric as he walked Samantha to the nearest transport to Earth in Yeodor. Night had fallen in the Minbari capital, and Samantha was freezing cold in her small t-shirt.

"No, I'm not giving up Eric, I'm going to have my solicitor back on Earth serve her legal documents. But I cannot spend another moment on this planet." It was true, and not for the reasons that she was sure Eric was thinking. Ever since she had stepped foot on Minbar, shivers had gone up her spine and she kept hearing voices.

"Maybe you should think about this for a moment Miss Cole. Susan Ivanova is a very powerful woman, I have a hard time believing that you'll win this fight," Eric explained, and Samantha turned round to face him, fatigue evident in her eyes.

"My father died ten years ago. He was the reason why Earth was the only place I had ever visited, why I had to sit through lectures on how bad aliens were since I was four. It took my Mother up until her dying day to finally do something against my father and give me the name of my cousin. She died two weeks ago. I have no family; Marcus is all I have left. So forgive me Mr Baker if I don't give up that easily," she nodded to him and pressed the money she owed him in his hand.

On the transport, Samantha felt like crying. Things hadn't gone exactly as she had planned. Now she was returning to a job she hated, a home where everywhere she turned she saw her mother and a life where she felt as if she was going through the motions. All she had was her fiancé Mark, but even their relationship could be strenuous at best. The sights of Minbar passed before her eyes and vanished, and she felt a loss in her heart.

"Don't cry Samantha, it isn't the end of the world. Oh, wait, it is."

Samantha froze in her seat at the sound of the voice next to her. There was no one seated next to her a moment ago, and there hadn't been anyone there when the transport had taken off. She recognised it as the voice that she had been hearing all day, and what's more she could finally place the voice that had been bothering her. Turning around, she faced a man reading Universe Today. He finally looked down from his paper and turned to her smiling. He offered her a hand.

"I don't think we've met. John Sheridan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusion in the Night by DD Agent**

**Chapter Two**

Okay, I know I said that it would be a while before I could update, but John Sheridan kept poking me, saying he wanted to know how the hell he was back. Characters, honestly… I've also done a very snazzy wallpaper for this fic so if anyone wants it just holler and I'll send it along.

Spoilers and disclaimer are the same as the previous chapter, although I'm thinking of taking some of my muffins that I'm making to bribe JMS with. I'm not giving up hope :D

Oh, and there's the beginning of the J/D this chapter. :D Have fun kids!

X

"Oh don't look so shocked Samantha, people will ask what's wrong," he said, turning to the young woman and laughing at the look on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but…when you've been…er…"

"Dead?" Samantha interjected, staring at the former President who bowed his head slightly. She just took it in her stride and sat back. "I'm going mad that's it, I'm losing my marbles. I knew it would happen eventually, but not this quick."

"Samantha, look at me. You're not mad. I'm real."

Her worry turned quickly to scepticism as she poked the image of John Sheridan and he felt solid. But the hostess passed by and handed Samantha her complimentary headphones and peanuts and her hand passed through him.

"Real huh?"

"Real to you. Listen Samantha, when I went over the rim of known space…"

"I don't care! I really don't. Go to Minbar, I'm sure you'll find plenty of people there who care!" His face turned to hurt when she snapped at him. "Listen…whatever you are…I've just lost my Mother and been sent on a difficult request from beyond the grave. This is just a delusion. You are just a delusion," Samantha explained before placing her headphones in her ears and closing her eyes. Settling back in her seat she kept them closed for a moment before opening one eye slowly to see him still sitting. The eyes quickly shut.

"Samantha. Samantha stop being a child. Samantha I need your help and by god I'll sit here and annoy you until you do." She flipped him the finger. All her sentimentality had been drained from her, she was tired, and the bitch was back. Sensing him still beside her, she opened both her eyes and turned to the image in front of her.

"If you are real, or…half real, just go to President Delenn. I'm sure she'd be grateful to see you again."

"I can't."

"Just get a return flight when we get to Earth."

"I mean I can't go see her, I can't talk to her in person, I can't…I'm not supposed to be here, talking to you Samantha. If I go see her, then I won't be able to help you. And I need to help you."

There was a confused look on his face, not dissimilar to the look on David's face back on Minbar. _His son_, Samantha thought. She rested her hand atop Sheridan's and stared into his eyes. They were a deep brown, a brown you could lose yourself in and she was sure that many a woman had been. It was still a long trip to Earth, and she could use something to keep her distracted from the flight. Even if it was a delusion.

"Okay, explain."

"I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. Now, it all started just over a thousand years ago…"

X

Samantha sat with her head against the chair in front of her. John Sheridan had just spent four hours talking about the first war between the Shadows and the Vorlons that Valen had been seriously involved in. He had talked about their policies, their tactics, and the second war involving them and the first ones. Sheridan had also discussed about an alien called Lorien who had given him life when he had 'died' but the price tag was only twenty years. If he was a delusion, he was a very boring one. She would have preferred a younger delusion of the younger Sheridan, at least that way she could indulge in plainly perving over him.

"So I went over the rim to spend time with the First Ones and Lorien. I got to meet a Vorlon who had died when I was on Babylon 5. It was him, who helped me out you know, Kosh. Now you understand the background."

"Vaguely. You've given me pretty much an insiders view to what I could find on a data pad." Samantha removed her head from the chair and turned to the ex Captain cynically. "Not to sound self obsessed but could you tell me what the hell this has to do with me?"

It seemed that Sheridan had been waiting for her to ask that question. He turned to her and leaned in, like this was a great secret that couldn't be told to anyone but her. Samantha reckoned that he didn't realise that he was doing it, as so far she was the only one who could hear or see him. She prodded him once again to make sure that he was real, and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"About three months ago I heard some stirrings from some of the First Ones. There was a new…prophecy being bandied about. Apparently two of the younger races were going the way of the Vorlons and the Shadows and they needed to be stopped. Like me, Jeffery Sinclair and Delenn there are three people who can do this."

"Then ask them."

"I have. You're one of the three Samantha, one of the three who can stop these two warring races before they destroy the galaxy again."

Samantha returned to look out the window, an immense sadness growing over her features. "Its Earth and Minbar, isn't it? You can see the lines being drawn, the cracks growing. The Alliance isn't strong enough to pave over it, so how the hell am I and two others supposed to?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know who the two others are yet, but together we can find out. If you decide to help me Samantha."

"You're helping me, bucko, don't get above your station now. You may be a war hero, an ex President and technically dead…but…I have better hair than you," Samantha blurted out, causing them both to start laughing. Sheridan stuck out his hand and she took it readily, and their laughter quietened down as they both realised what they were agreeing to and what would happen if they failed.

"So you believe I'm real then?"

"Its what my Mum always said, you've got to have faith. Of course I never listened to her until now, but things change," Samantha smiled at Sheridan. "So Captain…"

"I'm not a Captain anymore, I resigned."

"I don't care, I'm calling you Captain. What do we do now?" Samantha asked. Sheridan mused it over for a moment before replying. "We get a flight to Minbar when we get back to Earth, and then I'll tell you the next step when we get there. Okay?"

"Okay." Samantha gave a firm nod and decided to sleep for a while before they got to Earth. She had a feeling that John Sheridan wasn't telling her something, but she just didn't know what it was yet.

They managed to get to Earth in great time, getting through customs with no problems at all. Not that Samantha expected that there would be, her position allowed her a certain freedom within the state. She worked as a PR consultant for President Lewis, and that meant that she earned nods as she entered from Minbar. The young Cole went straight to a ticket office and ordered a return ticket to Minbar. Again.

She returned to sit on the seats by Sheridan as he watched the passengers go past. The man on the seat next to him was reading a copy of Universe Today, a more recent copy than the one Sheridan had been reading Samantha realised. On the front cover was a photo of President Delenn smiling gently to the camera. It was a sad smile, an expression mirrored by the man next to her.

"I'm sorry that I'm stopping you being with her," Samantha whispered, headphones securely in her ears so she didn't look like a complete lunatic.

"You're not stopping me Samantha, Delenn would understand that I have to help you with this. It would be hard to leave, which I would have to do, if I - aahh!" Sheridan started to groan and curl over in pain. Samantha didn't know what to do; to everyone else he wasn't there. Frozen, she watched as pain played out on his face.

"They've found out I'm gone. Samantha…listen to me…you need to get the papers on Marcus and wake him up. Do that…and I'll hopefully see you again," he explained before rolling off the bench of seats and collapsing on the floor. He seemed to shimmer and vanish before her very eyes. Samantha pulled out the headphones and stared openly, lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces.

X

"Two trips to Minbar in such a short time. That isn't normal Daniel."

"I know it isn't father. I'll get someone to follow her for now. See if she becomes a problem later on," Daniel Lewis, President of the Earth Alliance ordered, and two of the guards from the small room disappeared. It was dank and black, but filled with computer screens. The small operator of the spaceport looked nervous in the presence of the President himself and his father.

"Her father was incredibly loyal to our cause. Had a few problems with her cousin, he was a Ranger under Sheridan's command," Lewis explained, resting his clasped fingers against his lips.

"Nothin the universe did better than to kill that bastard."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Father, we should get back to your room, the Doctor said you shouldn't get excited."

"Pah, doctors, what do they know?"

Lewis chuckled, and turned back to the screen where Samantha was. He watched her hand over her boarding pass and identicard at the gate to Minbar. She looked sickly white, like there was something bothering her. Another two guards hidden in the shadows opened the door and let in a stream of light for the President and his father. The operator visibly relaxed as they left. But as he went out the door the President let out one more order: "kill the operator."

He didn't even flinch at the sound of PPG fire as he wheeled his father back to the transport that would take them home."

X

It was early morning when Samantha's transport docked at Minbar. The journey over had given her plenty of time to think on what she had to do and she wasn't happy about it. The way she saw it, there was something on Minbar that she needed. That something was supposed to help wake Marcus up. That meant either persuading Susan Ivanova to let what she wouldn't give yesterday…or stealing them. Out of the two options, Samantha thought that the latter was the more likely to leave her with her spine intact.

She wandered over to the transport booth to Tuzanor, taking in the sites. Everything seemed so fresh this morning, although it was touched by a hint of sadness. A quick question to a helpful Human liaison at the booth resulted in her knowing exactly where Susan Ivanova would be. Apparently, she had started sleeping in the Sheridan household, and kept most of her belongings there. If the papers were as important to Ivanova as she believed, there they would be.

It was simple, she just needed to break into President Delenn's house and ransack the head of the Ranger's personal belongings. Simple.

The journey to Tuzanor was less interesting this time; the first meeting with Sheridan junior had provided comfort and a sense of calm. Directions to the Presidential compound were easy; it was just getting into it that would be difficult. She smiled as a couple of Rangers passed by, neither of them filling out the uniform as well as David did.

"Can't keep away, huh?" Turning around Samantha saw David in his uniform smiling. He offered her his arm, and she took it without thinking. "I was hoping that you would come back, I wanted to apologise for my Aunt Susan last night. Things with the anniversary of the Alliance have been a constant burden, and both my Mother and my Aunt keep remembering loves lost. She's not herself, usually she's…not polite but certainly not as incredibly angry as she was last night."

"So do you reckon she'd give me the papers about my cousin?" Samantha smiled and David stared at her quietly before replying. His arm had moved from hers to the small of her back.

"My mother told me that my Aunt Susan loved your cousin, but never told him. I think the only way you'd get those papers is by stealing them. Anyway, want to come with breakfast with me?" David had completely blind sighted Samantha, but she quickly nodded. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her up the stone steps to the Presidential Complex. If this was the only way to get the papers then so be it. She wasn't complaining.

Except that she had a fiancé back home and was needed on a mission by the man now staring into her eye's father. Dead father. That was where things became slightly odd and Samantha began to realise that she might have inherited the Cole trait for picking up trouble like a dog picks up fleas.

David undid the front door and led her through into the lounge area. The furniture looked expensive and lush, but unlived in. The kitchen had that same empty feeling to it, as David brought her in there as he prepared breakfast for them both. Looking around, Samantha settled on a picture of a younger John Sheridan carrying his son on his shoulders. She realised that that was the only picture of the elder Sheridan around at all.

"My Mother removed them one night. I think she has them in her bedroom to keep them safe. She didn't deal with my father's death well, and sometimes she doesn't even leave her room. She just stares with her pictures. There's no Minbari that she's close to, and Aunt Susan is busy with the Rangers. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this," David looked so innocent while he relayed his problems, and Samantha couldn't resist putting a friendly hand on his arm.

"Its fine David. Do you mind if I go wash my hands?" He gave a quick nod, and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. The bad feeling that had started as soon as she had stepped foot in the house had only increased now, and Samantha felt like she was going to throw up. "I'm going to hell. And I'm taking Johnny boy Sheridan with me. Oh yes," she mumbled as she quickly looked through the open doors until she found one that she thought was Ivanova's room.

She stuck her head through the door, and let out a sigh of relief that the Russian wasn't there. Creeping through and scanning the room, she saw the official files on her desk. She grinned at how easy it was which turned to a frown fairly quickly as she heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Definitely taking him to hell with me," Samantha muttered, looking around for a place to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusion in the Night by DD Agent**

**Chapter Three**

I seem to be operating on a chapter every other day basis. Which I suppose is a good thing because this story will go on a two-week hiatus next week when I go on holiday! I was planning to do some work on my History coursework, but I had John tapping his foot in front of me so alas, I decided to churn out chapter three. :D

Disclaimer and spoilers are the same as previous chapters, and I'm thinking of new ways to bribe JMS. Perhaps I will bring him back something nice from my holiday in exchange for Sheridan. I could live with just him!

Enjoy ladies and gents, as the plot doth thicken…

X

She could hear two female voices outside the door, and decided to hide under the bed. It was musty, and Samantha had the feeling that she'd go under there and find the rotting corpse of Susan Ivanova's last victim but thankfully it was just her and a silver box. Knowing that curiosity killed the cat and would have no trouble hurting her, she tried to avoid prying.

One of the women sat on the bed; the other resided on a chair in the corner. From the voices she could hear, Samantha assumed that it was Ivanova and President Delenn having a conversation.

"And that stupid kid came in and asked for the papers about Marcus. The chance that they'll be able to wake him up is the only thing that…I wasn't going to allow her to get her hands on them," Ivanova explained.

"I know Susan. But sometimes you have to let go of the things you love no matter how much it hurts."

"Like you've done with John and his pictures? David's worried, hell I'm worried about what you're going through. Delenn it's been five years." Samantha felt her heart break for Delenn, but she was drawn to the box again. It taunted her, but she resisted opening it.

"It's been twenty five for Marcus and you still won't let him go. Why should I let John go Susan? I can barely look at David without seeing his father, I'm reminded by John everywhere I turn."

"I know what its like Delenn, I do. Listen, I'll make you a deal. I'll give Marcus' cousin the papers and you bring all the photos of John out of your room. Agree?"

"Agree," Delenn whispered after a short pause. Samantha banged her head against the hardwood floor as loud as she dared. This whole escapade had been for nothing, so she threw caution to the wind and turned to the box. She opened the clasps gently and inside was photos, the sort of small ones that you keep for sentimental purposes. She recognised most of the photos as belonging to her family, her mother and grandmother were in a few. _Marcus' belongings_, Samantha realised. Scraping the bottom of the box she came across his Ranger pin. It was beautiful, the jewel in the middle deep like the ocean.

"The papers were right here. Right here! Damn it, David!" Both women left the room, and Samantha felt her chest tighten in fear. Pocketing the Ranger pin she got up from the side of the bed and slowly tip toed out of the room. Looking around, she watched as David talked to his aunt and mother about her. The look on Ranger One's face was pure fury. She directed two of the Rangers in the compound to look around and she joined them in the search. David helped his mother back to her room, her eyes barely lingering on his face.

Samantha rushed across the room, making sure she wasn't seen by any of the Rangers. As she passed by the kitchen, she saw the photo of both Sheridan's. She wasn't into stealing, but something inside compelled her to take the photograph and place it in the messenger bag she carried, along with the papers. Her journey to the door was successful, but as she swung herself through the bars of the Presidential Compound, she was sighted on by one of the Rangers in the search.

Adrenalin pulsing through her, Samantha began to run. The Ranger gave chase, calling out for his colleagues to join him. Looking behind for a brief moment, she saw four Rangers just metres behind her. Seeing the market in the town centre, Samantha sprinted for that, shoving shoppers into different directions. She ran past Eric Baker, who watched with an incredulous expression as the An'lashok hunted her down. Finally making her way to the transport she handed over her ticket and jumped aboard. She also handed the pilot some money on the way to her seat so he wouldn't stop when asked.

She had reached Yeodor on tenterhooks, and was not surprised that the Rangers were swarming all over the place. She felt pressure on her elbow, and was surprised to see it was one of President Lewis' guards. His Earthforce uniform made him stand out, and Samantha was glad to see the colours for once.

"Miss Cole? President Lewis requires a meeting with you. Would you like to come with us please?"

"Happily. Very happily," Samantha replied, walking passed some of the Rangers with a smirk on her face. However, the last Ranger she saw was David who looked like his heart had been ripped in two. He had trusted her, thought he had found a kindred spirit. She felt the urge to go back, but the Ranger pin pressed into the side of her leg and she realised that her mission was still not over.

X

"You are quite the star in public relations Miss Cole. But stealing from a member of the ISA cabinet is not something to be taken lightly."

"I only stole files that rightfully belong to my family Mister President. You can check the records and see that I did have a meeting with Susan Ivanova in which she quite rudely dictated that she would not sign over the papers to me. My solicitor will also testify that when I got out of the meeting with her I talked to him about pursuing legal action. I had a change of heart on the ship back to Earth and I decided to take the papers rather than wait for permission that would never come."

"Let me make this clear Miss Cole, you are not on trial here. Moreover, this is a thank you for being a loyal citizen to Earth." President Lewis explained, taking a closer seat to Samantha in the large boardroom that was mostly empty apart from them and the guards. "If there is any fallout from the ISA, I will deal with it. I'm very happy with your initiative Miss Cole, and in the new year I would like to make you a job offer you won't be able to refuse."

"That's wonderful Mister President, thank you for your support."

"No problem. Now can I get you anything? Cup of tea? Biscuit?"

"My cousin."

"No problem whatsoever Miss Cole, not for you."

He motioned for the guards to take her away, and Samantha found herself in another transport heading for the largest hospital in Geneva where they were keeping Marcus in stasis. On the way over, she remembered that she had to call Mark. One of the guards gave her access to the monitor in the transport to let him know how things were going. He picked up readily, and Samantha was so happy to see his face. There was a smudge of engine grease on his cheek; he had obviously been working all day.

"Hey beautiful! How did things go, did you get the files?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I did. We're going over to the hospital right now but I should be there for tea."

"Great! Its nice to have you back Earth side sweet heart."

"It feels good to be back," Samantha said, but she knew she was lying. Her fingers had found the Ranger pin in her bag and were tracing the surface of the eloquent broach. The call finished with blown kisses and soft eyes, as a tear found its way down the length of her cheek.

The hospital was all steel and glass, like many of the government-operated buildings. Samantha felt something stick in her throat as her and two of the guards made their way to reception and then down to the basement where the cryogenic area was. They walked confidently into the room, and the guards talked to the Doctor in charge of the area.

"You cannot wake him up! If we take him out of cryogenic suspension then he will die!" she heard the Doctor mutter, but all she could see was the name on one of the draws. Cole, Marcus.

"Miss Cole, what do you want to do?"

"Wake him up." It was the last thing that John Sheridan told her to do and she was going to do it. Something would happen, Marcus would be all right and surprise the Doctors and he could help her out. She would have family again.

They took Marcus out of his draw, and she smiled at the sight. He looked exactly like he did in pictures she had of him. As his body reacted to the warmth of the room, she saw his skin begin to flush. His mouth gently opened and a scratchy voice filled the room.

"Susan?"

Samantha's heart began to beat fiercely; everything was going according to plan. However, sounds began to beep in a continual rhythm and Marcus started to convulse on the table.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. Get me Doctor Wiseman immediately!" yelled one of the Doctors as he and two nurses rushed to Marcus' side. The glare she received from the Doctor that warned them earlier was enough to cause Samantha's legs to give out. Someone caught her, but when she turned left to thank who it was did she realise it wasn't one of the guards.

He was alien, pale and he had an ancient feel about him. Their eyes met for a moment before he turned to watch as the Doctors tried to save Marcus. There was a bright light, and Samantha felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was words coming from the alien who had helped her.

"This is when, as you say, the magic happens."

X

Samantha woke to a splitting headache, but was happy to see that she was back in her double bed. Her house in Geneva that she shared with Mark was lovely, and was somewhere she considered her only home. He wasn't there beside her, and she was still dressed in the clothes she wore when she headed off to Minbar.

"It was all a dream. No crazy ex-Captains back from the dead. No cute young Rangers with puppy dog eyes. No job offer from the President. No prophecies, and no saving the world."

"No such luck I am afraid."

Samantha raised her head wearily to the corner of her bedroom where the alien before sat. He had wrinkled pale skin, with a grey beard and had some sort of crown atop his head. He bowed his head to her gently, and Samantha shifted to the back of the bed.

"Do not be afraid Samantha Cole. My name is Lorien. I believe John Sheridan has told you about me?"

Lorien. The alien who brought Sheridan back to life. The first of the First Ones. He certainly cut an impressive silhouette, he was probably a foot taller than her, and his presence was large within the room. She nodded at his question and brought the duvet up to her chin. She suddenly felt incredibly cold.

"He told me about you. What do you want?" she asked, and Lorien stood up and made his way to sit on the edge of Samantha's bed. He kept her personal space clear, something that she was very thankful for.

"The question is not 'what do you want', or even 'who are you'. There were once two races for who these questions were at the centre of everything they believed. The question for you, Samantha, is 'where are you going'. You don't know, do you?"

"I think that's none of your business."

"I believe it is. Samantha: the Vorlons, and the Shadows both influenced the Humans and the Minbari more than they would care to admit. Whether it is through technology or philosophy, both societies carry traits of what their predecessors left behind. Both of them will start a war over this, not learning from their previous war or the war between the Shadows and the Vorlons. As it was back then, there is three who can stop this fight: the one who was, the one who is and the one who will be."

"Okay," Samantha said, standing up from her bed and looking out of the window of her room. The sight was impressive, Geneva always was.

"These three must use both diplomacy and force to bring about the peace between these races. You must find the other two and join forces. Only then will the Interstellar Alliance have hope in preventing this threat and the bloodshed between these two races."

"Who are they?"

"Dios Vintari, heir to the Centauri throne is the one who was, effectively Jeffery Sinclair's position. David Sheridan, John Sheridan and Delenn's Ranger son is the one who is, his mother's position. And you, Samantha, are the one who will be. The nexus and the position that John Sheridan resided in."

His name brought Samantha's head up. "Is he okay?"

"He is fine, you can see him in a few moments when we are done here. A friend of Sheridan's, a Vorlon called Kosh believed that you three would act better if you had a mentor who had been through this before. Sheridan was sent across the Rim with Kosh's help and the help of a few others as a non-corporeal vision that only you could see and touch."

"I knew I was imagining things."

"When I heard of what Kosh had done, I pulled Sheridan back across the divide. The technology that Kosh used to hide Sheridan altered the layers of dimensions that we can see so that you could see him but no one else could. It is rather fascinating, but it is not my preference to remain over this side of the Rim for much longer. The job of taking care of you is in the hands of John Sheridan now."

"Okay, great. I can deal with that." Samantha smiled, her mind still struggling with it all. Especially seeing as David and Vintari, who she had never met but heard of, were in the same boat as her.

Lorien nodded and smiled once again. "There are a few things I must ask of you Samantha, as you start upon this mission. Allow Vintari to act as a go between with you and David. Your actions so far have proved troublesome to the Alliance, and a meeting between the two of you could be the failure of your mission. Do not tell your fiancé what you are doing, if things do not go your way it could be…"

"Troublesome for him, I get it. I take it you want me to keep Sheridan on the straight and narrow too?"

"He is effectively a ghost on this side of the Rim, no one can know that he is helping you otherwise your life becomes in danger. His son and wife cannot see him. Once this is all over, he will come over the Rim and rejoin us. Seeing them will only hinder that. Are we clear Samantha?"

"We are." She couldn't see David again. She couldn't talk to Mark about what was happening. It was her fault that they couldn't go to the Alliance for help because of what she did earlier.

"Good. Farewell and good luck Samantha. Sheridan and your cousin Marcus are in your living room."

Lorien disappeared from sight, and she turned and her eyes burned through the door. One step at a time. She could climb out of her window, hide from the world. Or she could open the door and face her…her destiny. Making her mind up, Samantha reached for the doorknob. She was a Cole, and they attracted trouble. May as well live up to the family name.


End file.
